<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Join Us Bard by MekaMiMi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967323">Join Us Bard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MekaMiMi/pseuds/MekaMiMi'>MekaMiMi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01, Teacher Jaskier | Dandelion, can be read as jaskier/geralt bc yeah but nothing happens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:42:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MekaMiMi/pseuds/MekaMiMi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I taught her. When she was younger, when I wasn’t with you. Cintra was a good place to stay for winter and Cirilla was a wonderful student.” There was more than a little fondness in Jaskier’s tone and the body language between the two screamed trust. </p><p>“I thought you went to Oxenfurt for winters.” The college town had come up frequently, with Jaskier talking about going and lecturing over winters while Geralt travelled to Kaer Mohren.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Join Us Bard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't given up on bouquets of love Ive written three chapters I completely scrapped bc I wasn't happy w them so have this cute fluff in the mean time</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A lot of things had changed in the year since the dragon, a kingdom had fallen but all Geralt noticed was that Jaskier had let his hair grow out about an inch longer then he usually allowed. The bards breath was shakey as he surged forward, Geralt braced himself expecting either a punch or a hug, knowing which one he deserved and which one he would never admit to preferring. But Jaskier sped past him, steps stumbling but determined. Not anticipating the bard to move past him, Geralt didn't make a move to grab him but the feminine gasp made him spin around hand on the hilt of his sword. He didn't believe Jaskier would hurt a child, but it had been a year and he had seen people change in less than that. Knees slammed into the ground as Jaskier held the princess tightly in his arms, clutching to her like a lifeline, muttering into her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were dead, I was so worried you were dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No worry for me then?” Geralt couldn't help but jab, feeling more than a little unsettled at the sight before him, he'd seen Jaskier get emotional before but not to this extent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It'll take more then the fall of a kingdom to kill you, Witcher.” Ciri shoved her face into the crook of Jaskier's neck and he cupped her head and gently muttered in her ear. The child seemed to become smaller in his arms, all of the strength she'd been projecting since their meeting, gone at the bards soft words.  Jaskier stood up, keeping his hold on Ciri, picking her up like a young child. He turned to Geralt and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Though I won’t say I’m not happy to see you.” Geralt nodded, stepping forward slightly and opening his mouth to say something to his friend to apologise for the way they’d separated last. Jaskier smiled even wider. “I know. Geralt. Don’t hurt yourself, I know how hard it is for you to express your feelings.” There was mirth in the bards eyes covering what hurt Geralt knew he must still be feeling, Jaskier never let go or forgot anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wiggling her legs, Ciri made it obvious she wanted contact with the ground again, to which Jaskier complied. Gently setting her down, running a hand over her hair and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it you know each other or do you treat every child you come across this way?” Ciri and Jaskier huffed simultaneously and if Geralt wasn’t as old and as stoic as he was, he may have laughed. Fiddling with the hood which must have come down sometime during the embrace, Jaskier hid Ciri’s blonde curls, tucking stray hairs in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I taught her. When she was younger, when I wasn’t with you. Cintra was a good place to stay for winter and Cirilla was a wonderful student.” There was more than a little fondness in Jaskier’s tone and the body language between the two screamed trust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you went to Oxenfurt for winters.” The college town had come up frequently, with Jaskier talking about going and lecturing over winters while Geralt traveled to Kaer Mohren. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Well. I did. For a while and the- oh don’t look at me like that you know that if I told you I’d been seeing your child surprise you would get huffy and angry and you’re such a bore when you’re angry. It’s not like you would have cared about her progress anyway, anytime I <em>did</em> try and bring her up you would shut it down with your ‘destiny is bullshit’ spiel. So yes. I would go to Cintra, and no. I didn’t tell you.” Staring down Jaskier with an unimpressed look came naturally, annoyed but not surprised he had done something like this. He had brought up the child surprise more often than Geralt thought worth it, definitely thought it was something Jaskier enjoyed doing to annoy him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had gotten closer at some point during Jaskier’s ramble, he could feel Ciri’s warmth between them. Her eyes darting between them before quietly uttering; </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He taught me music. And about you. About the white wolf.” Bouncing on her heels, she smiled up at him. “I thought they were just stories. Way too good to be real.” If Jaskier had been the one telling the stories, they probably were. Shattering her illusion of him would come later. They had crossed paths on a well travelled road and Geralt was eager to move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Join us bard.” His voice was rough but both Jaskier and Ciri could understand it was a question. Jaskier smirked and walked over to his horse. She was smaller than Roach, white fur almost completely covered in grey speckles. They had been heading in the same direction, away from the fighting, so even if Jaskier decided not to join them they would still be travelling together for a bit. Jaskier mounted and brought the horse closer to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go then, shall we?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh also, if you want, follow my new twitter @sakurafeathers I may post the scrapped chapters of BOL that I wont post here and i cry about Jaskier but whats new</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>